teen_justicefandomcom-20200214-history
Castle Walls
Lyrics Chelsea: Everyone thinks that I have it all But it's so empty living behind these castle walls These castle walls If I should tumble if I should fall Would any one hear me screaming behind these castle walls There's no-one here at all, behind these castle walls Logan: Observing the estate through the gate from the outside looking in Bet you would think I got it made, better look again I got a butler, got a maid, and a mansion The belief is that I'm living out a millionaires fantasy With phantoms and Ferrari's in the driveway But you see it came in exchange of the same man's sanity Your vision jaded by the grammy's on the mantelpiece Just switch your camera lenses you would see the agony Apparently it's damaging the man you see before you On the canvas he may seem alright but all the disadvantages his family Encounters overpowers his extravagance Walk in my nines awhile I dare you While it really seems like the kings life ain't glamorous As seen through the eyes of untrained amateurs Because the camera's doesn't see beyond the walls of the smiles Only counts until it falls in the pile Chelsea with Teen Justice Girls: Everyone thinks that I have it all But it's so empty living behind these castle walls These castle walls If I should tumble if I should fall Would any one hear me screaming behind these castle walls There's no-one here at all, behind these castle walls Logan: Honestly to me, I think I'd lose every benefit of all that I've accomplished If my kids never win at shit Me knowing this, why should the verses I have laid Be more important to me than the persons I have raised I guess I'm saying that to say that opportunity But they just don't equate to all the time they take away From the kids all the shit I did right is a mistake If deyjah end up a stripper and major slinging yay How could I ever consider myself a great If messiah ain't paid and nique nique ain't straight Would your favorite song about the whips, money and shit Be relevant if you found out, the money wasn't real, nope So me being the goat shouldn't mean more to me Than see it to a king though From a bad ass kid to man with some dough Otherwise I may well have stayed poor So while they stay focused on me beefin with flip, Shawty low, Gucci or Ludacris Or if I'm fucking with a hoe Did I snitch when I got arrested or will I die over nonsense Internally I'm dealing with this conflict So excuse me if I don't get the chance to kiss the hand Or slap me in the face, ay I, m just the man If they saying I ain't the best at making hit records It's cause this my life these ain't just rapping shit, you think of that deep, did ya dawg See you can't see the castle through the walls till it falls Bitch ain't thinking with the deep, did ya dog Cause see you can't see the castle through the walls till it falls Chelsea with Teen Justice Girls: Everyone thinks that I have it all But it's so empty living behind these castle walls These castle walls (Chelsea: These castle walls) If I should tumble if I should fall Would any one hear me screaming behind these castle walls There's no-one here at all, (Chelsea: Yeah yeah oh) behind these castle walls Chelsea: Nobody knows I'm all alone Living in this castle made of stone They say that money is freedom but I feel trapped inside it all And while I sit so high up on a throne I wonder how I can feel this low On top of the world it's beautiful But there's no place to fall Logan: For the record ay, I give a damn if I never said shit again My career was meant for me to come and tell it Honest interpretation of how affected I'm faced with Matters most rappers used to keep locked away in the basement The day that I walk I ain't saying that I'm amazing Down playing the way I keep fellas from catching cases Won't take into consideration how much it mean what I'm saying And when I say what I mean even when I'm surrounded by the fakers From one of the greatest centers, blessed with most of god's graces Who made his way amongst the greatest from the grimiest places So next time you rating royalty, I'm always being given to recordings than the level Of your loyalty, obvious you've been ignoring me Who else ya seen make it through the storm, unharmed disjointed While all the critics was looking for prince charming Disregarded the king of the south raised doubt Even though he made a castle out of used to be a house He did shit that all your favorites rappers only rap about But most of y'all don't see the castle through the walls And the smiles till it falls in piles so while... Chelsea with Teen Justice Girls: Everyone thinks that I have it all But it's so empty living behind these castle walls These castle walls (Chelsea: Yeah yeah yeah) If I should tumble (Chelsea: If I should tumble) if I should fall Would any one hear me screaming behind these castle walls There's no-one here at all, behind these castle walls Video Category:Songs Category:Season 4 Songs